vortoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Emmett Tawfeek (Biography)
Vortox-56 On the 25th Equinox of the 7th Semester of 2996 GUY, Squemfett Tawfeek was born in the Tawfeek Manor of the Squaneizi district of Vortox-56. As a child of an aristocratic family, most of Squemfett's childhood left him alone and without many friends. His parents were extremely protective of him, and as such, they kept him in the manor at all times. This was not a problem for the child, as the manor and its extreme size lent him many ways to enrich his knowledge. In particular: * The library, along with his parents' assistance, taught him to learn and enjoy reading. * The workshop allowed him to shine in his creativity and become experienced with his hands. * The den acted as his primary place of education, as his tutor focused on his mathematical, historical, and religious knowledge. In short, Squemfett was a bright child who had little to no interaction with others his age. His social ineptitude particularly affected him most on Squoatiantide and various other holidays that required spending time with one's neighbors. The Tawfeek family typically tried to keep their distance as much as they could during these times of religious fervor and worship, preferring to speak to Squoat alone. Squemfett never really understood this, believing that his parents were too pompous and aristocratic to associate with others. The Llamanian Invasion In 3007 GUY, Squemfett's parents were going out to celebrate the anniversary of their marriage, and, due to their protective thinking, needed a babysitter for their only son. Unfortunately, no one on Vortox-56 would accept their requests as their anniversary took place on Squoatiantide. Using quick thinking, a friend of the Tawfeek family was called from space to take care of Squemfett: Seth. While the rowdy and relatively untrustworthy elf was an odd pick for a babysitter, time was running out, and arrangements had to be made. It was not until the peak of dawn whenever large blasts were being heard all throughout the Squaneizi District. Seth, greatly intoxicated, had no clue of what was going on, and Squemfett was deeply asleep. Once the front yard ruptured, however, Seth finally took notice. In his haste, he clumsily spilled alcohol all throughout the mansion while trying to find the kid he was supposed to take care of. Embers from the nearby blasts caused the manor to be engulfed in flames, breaking apart the foundations of the Tawfeek household. Seth eventually found the Squoatling and picked him up, taking him away from the assault. Having tried multiple times in contacting the child's family to no avail, Seth escaped the planet with Squemfett in his arms. As he left, the city of Squoatopia was being eradicated of its natural inhabitants, and the planet itself was being melted from the inside out by the Llamanians' superior planet buster technology. The Pelvis Crushers Upon waking up, Squemfett was confused and afraid of his environment. He had never boarded a ship before, and he was certain his parents had not told him to do so. Shortly, Seth came into the room and lazily dubbed him the name "Emmett", as it sounded more comfortable and elvish to pronounce. Asking about his parents, Seth explained that they were killed in the assault, and he showed the Squoatling a scan he took of the planet; Vortox-56, along with multiple other planets in the Vortox solar system, were destroyed. At this time, the Pelvis Crusher crew was small, only consisting of Seth, Valdorris, Evensga, and HAG-2X. Aside from Seth, the other bounty hunters did not pay Emmett much positive attention, focusing more on the acquisition of bounties and their avarice. This eventually resulted in their downfall during their participation in the Siege of Moldarr. Before then, Seth spent a lot of his time nurturing Emmett, given his guilt for the destruction of his house and their hasty getaway. Through Seth, Emmett learned everything he had to know about space and the bounty hunting trade, including how to aim a weapon, pilot a ship, and charm a stranger. In addendum, it was through Seth's lusty nature that Emmett learned the birds and the bees, and, oddly enough, a bit of craftsmanship. Although Emmett missed his parents, he was beginning to get along with and like Seth, and soon, he started to see him as a father figure. The Siege of Moldarr left Emmett with a decision that would ultimately effect the Pelvis Crusher crew indefinitely. Due to a mishaps in HAG-2X's calculations, the crew was cornered by the Moldak, and kept as hostages. Emmett, who lagged behind due to an inconvenient bathroom break, discovered that the Moldak only wanted to kill their captain, and that, if Emmett were to join the others, they would be let go. Not knowing of Seth's immortality at the time, Emmett chose to save him, grabbing his plasma pistol and killing the Moldak who was restraining Seth. Almost immediately, the rest of the crew was killed, as the Moldak were afraid they would rebel against them, and Seth took off, grabbing Emmett with him. Able to get away before they were caught again, Seth and Emmett took off in their ship and did not bother to look back, considering the bounty a bust. Emmett felt guilty, believing that it was his fault that the others were dead. Seth had little to no remorse for them, reassuring Emmett that he made the right decision. He owed the others a substantial amount of Ducketts anyhow. Emmett, however, still felt guilty and now lonesome, being reminded of his lack of parents and the Llamanian pursuit to eradicate Squoatlings. With the two of them consisting of the Pelvis Crusher crew and Emmett's heroism in mind, Seth changed the name of his crew to the Vortox Pummelers, placing the raising of Emmett as his primary priority. Vortox Pummelers Life as the co-leader of the Vortox Pummelers started off rough for Emmett, given that he had to take care of many of the ship's components without much assistance. Multiple times as they parked on space stations in hopes for a crew, Emmett was left behind to repair and get used to the ship. Seth usually was of little assistance on this matter, as he was out chatting, frolicking in bedside matters, and reinforcing the group's reputation. Morally, Seth was with him all the way, and, despite his physical uselessness, he was very caring and attentive to Emmett. Things became easier for Emmett once they picked up their first crew member, an engineer who went by Kabaju. Now he was able to focus on piloting the ship and maneuvering the weapons. The Romance Despite their success in getting more members to their cause, the Vortox Pummelers were still being tracked by the Llamanian Empire, and in 3011 GUY, an assassin was stowed away aboard their cruiser. Seth, drunk in the cargo hold, mistook the Llamanian as his prize, and tried to seduce her for bedding. Resilient to his catcalls, the assassin escaped, wanting to claim a Squoatling's life for her empire. Emmett had no clue of what was going on, being in the cockpit; this led to the assassin easily being able to confront him and threaten his life (she was not particularly the stealthiest assassin). Before Emmett could respond, Seth immediately knocked her out with a swift punch and took her to the brig. Emmett was curious of the specimen they locked up, having never truly seen a Llamanian face-to-face. He went to go check on her against Seth's will, finding the ex-assassin locked up and without most of her attire. Embarrassed, Emmett tried to start up a conversation with her, wondering about her affiliation with the Llamanians and their desire to execute him. As expected, she did not respond warmly, as he was someone she was supposed to hate. His curiosity and patience got the better of her, and soon, she introduced herself to him. Fionne Jamapel was one of the few Llamanian assassins the Llamanian Empire was beginning to produce. As a guinea pig, her first mission was to take out Emmett, a known Squoatling aboard a bounty hunting ship. Although this information startled him, as the empire's alerted presence would eventually lead to more assassination attempts on him, Fionne's voice, face, and body were of more importance to him. It was not long until Fionne caught wind of this, and quickly, she seduced him into her chamber. After some small talk and some cute cuddling, she had the perfect opportunity to kill him. He was snuggled up in her grasp, easily able to be strangled. With caution, he had his plasma pistol in his pocket, ready to shoot her if things got hairy. Although he was paranoid, he had stolen her heart. No one else had appreciated her for who she was as Emmett had, and so, she spared him, falling to sleep with him in her arms. Seth found the two on the floor later that day, visibly upset. While he appreciated how Emmett found someone to care about, his second-in-command still disobeyed him. Emmett was able to coax Seth into letting his new girlfriend out of the brig, and thereafter the Vortox Pummelers gained a new member: a rogue Llamanian. Growth and Tragedy As time continued, the crew grew, and Emmett did as well. In 3013 GUY, Seth rewarded Emmett with a plasma crossbow, a black market weapon, for his maturity. Due to his small size, handling the crossbow was a bit of a challenge at first. He was a lousy shot, oftentimes missing targets within close range due to the weight of the weapon. He was never discouraged however, as Seth never really cared about his mistakes; if an ally or bystander was blown up, it just meant that the crew could attain more wealth. Fionne kept things exciting for the crew in their spare time, oftentimes creating bets, challenges, or pranks to pull off. For the most part, Emmett finally felt at home, despite the loss of his parents. This sense of home dwindled as Seth dove further into his insanity produced by his Immortality Curse. Progressively, Seth began to drink more and more, becoming more self-centered in his actions and less caring for their consequences. This was most prevalent when Seth barged into Emmett's room and caught him pinning his girlfriend down. Of course, this was an amorous situation, but, given Seth's protectiveness over Emmett, his long-lasting suspicion of Fionne, and his dwindling rationality, the elf saw Emmett being hostile, as if the pinning was in self-defense. Before Emmett could react, Seth drunkenly drawn his beam pistol and fired at her neck, seemingly killing her instantly. Scrambling, Emmett checked for a pulse, but he could not hear a response from the Llamanian's body. Although Emmett soon understood why Seth took the shot, he was filled with resentment, not being able to live down Seth's execution of his first love. Adulthood and Decay While the Vortox Pummelers crew was highly successful, having a size of around thirteen members and assets at around two million Ducketts, Emmett felt miserable. Just as when he felt guilty for his former crew members' deaths, his mind was affixed on Fionne. While the others were out partying, Emmett took her body out for a proper burial, digging her a grave on Gantho Prime. The Squoatling, stressed, drank heavily in his quarters, usually to the point of unconsciousness. It took a few weeks for Seth to properly address this behavior, taking him to a cheap psychologist and, ironically, a bar on Space Station S-53. Coincidentally, Emmett was coaxed into a drinking competition by a certain minotaur lady, whereas he nearly killed himself from drinking Bot Rocks, a gasoline-infused substance. The near-death experience improved his morale though, and quickly, he was back to pilot for missions. After Ibraxas was killed by Sanya in her assassin bounty, Emmett was swayed into channeling his hatred for Seth into that of the people that were still hunting him down---the Llamanians. Sanya was a great friend for Emmett, and she kept him grounded on the means of self-destructive habits and pessimism. On the other hand, he helped her understand personal desire and conquer her alter-ego, Dread. While his relationship with Seth dwindled, Sanya taught him the galaxy from an outside, more primitive, perspective. The Squoatling eventually snapped whenever Seth tried to put attending an orgy over saving his crew. During a mission that involved the protection of a princess on Irthos, Emmett and the others were captured in an ambush as Seth was attending to the queen. Seth was notified of this, yet he remained on top of the queen over those closest to him. Luckily, through Garrick's incorporeal state and his quick thinking to throw a marshmallow as a distraction, the crew was saved. Emmett, having been told of Seth's actions, decided to confront him in his quarters. A lengthy and obnoxious argument ensued, whereas Seth believed he held no responsibility to protect them as their captain. Impetuously, Emmett took out his Maggo-Pistol and killed Seth, knowing that he would be back later. He alarmed the others that Seth was dead and told them of his planned departure from the crew. While he faced an opposition to his plans, Emmett was set on leaving, and soon, he packed up some supplies and jettisoned The Van from the ship. No longer was he a Vortox Pummeler. Category:Lore